Fierce as a Lightning Bolt
by Suolasilakka
Summary: Getting killed by Bonecrusher sure isn't a nice way to leave the world of the living. But being reborn as a Cybertronian sparkling? One that resembles a dragon? As the daughter of Optimus Prime? AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Great, the annoying alarm clock again... I grunted with annoyance before slapping the alarm off, glaring at the clock angrily for about five seconds. Then I sighed, getting up and stretching with a huge yawn. It was friday, thankfully, last day of the week before finally being able to relax for the weekend. I smiled lightly at the small collection of Transformers-themed items; a Bumblebee action figure, obviously since he was my favourite character, a neatly folded t-shirt with Optimus' face printed on it, and the 4 movie collection on Blu Ray. You see, I was a huge fangirl for Transformers, and I couldn't help but squeal from excitement whenever I saw a Chevrolet Camaro or a Pontiac Solstice, or even a yellow Ferrari driving by. Grumbling quietly, I put on my favourite turquoise t-shirt and a pair of ocean blue jeans before exiting my room and heading for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, smiling lightly at the reflection of the mirror. A semi tall, brown haired girl stared right back at me. I had long hair, usually letting it flow freely around, and big, greyish-blue eyes. After I was done washing my face I went to eat breakfast. I yawned again and sat next to the dinner table. Mom was already up, smiling when she saw me.

"Good morning, Diana! Good to see you awake at last, I thought I had to drag you up from your bed again..." She chuckled lightly before putting a plate of cereals in front of me. I rolled my eyes and mentally smirked, before eating breakfast and packing my school bag.

Later I was walking down the road that led to my school, when I noticed something really odd. A faint squeal of tires, a loud and terrifying metallic roar, a couple bone-chilling screams, and the unmistakable sound of a bot transforming. I was stuck from fear, unable to move away when a huge beige colored bot(Was it a Decepticon or an Autobot? Decepticon maybe, I wasn't really sure. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't think straight.) came speeding from the road, straight towards me, and I could only let out a terrified shriek before nearly blinding pain erupted from every single muscle and bone in my body. My vision was getting blurry, I tried to breathe but ended up coughing out thick, red blood. Then, my vision went black, and I felt nothing.

(time skip, about one minute)

Darkness. Darkness everywhere I looked. I was getting frustrated with not seeing anything, and I tried calling out for someone. I was fairly surprised to hear a small chirp coming from my mouth instead of a "Hello" I wanted to say. Frowning, I tried again, another and a bit louder chirp echoing in the black void. Then, a surprisingly soothing and powerful presence appeared around me. I couldn't see anyone, or anything, but I heard a calming voice instead.

"Do not worry, child, you are safe now. I am Primus. It might be easier to think that I'm the Cybertronian equivalent of your human God. Though, that is not the reason you are here. I've seen your life end unfortunately shortly, but I could fix that."

I chirped again, curious and excited at the same time. If this was truly Primus, maybe he was going to give me a new life as a Cybertronian, like I'd read from so many fanfictions? Damn, I was definedly getting more excited at the minute! I chirped happily, a wide grin plastered on my face.

I heard a soft chuckle then.

"Very well, you seem to approve this decision. Farewell, child, and may the Primes protect you. Relax, and enjoy your new life as a Cybertronian."

The voice faded away, and slowly I was getting more sleepy and tired each passing second. Finally I couldn't stay awake anymore, and I closed my eyes, letting the depths of sleep consume me.

(time skip, five minutes)

I snapped my eyes open, and looked around curiously. I was in a really cramped space, and I could barely move my limbs. I tried to wiggle around a bit, but frowned when nothing apparently happened. Then suddenly I heard a soft click, and the space before me cracked open, showing a ray of bright light shining towards me. Was it Primus again? No, last time I couldn't see anything... I doubt I'll see him now. Then I noticed a pair of blue lights shining at me... Wait no, those were optics! The space opened completely, and I yelped quietly at the bright light bombarding me.

"Primus... It's a sparkling! Ratchet, get your aft over here!"

I reckognized the voice immediadly. It was Ironhide who was looking at me. Any normal person would have propably freaked out, because a giant alien robot was staring at them, but nope, I just happily sat in my little chamber and cooed softly. Ratchet then walked over and gently picked me up. I just chirped and softly tilted my head.

"It's a femme... Primus, what a bizarre frame structure you have! I've never seen anything quite like this..."

At this I frowned, then looked at my han-er, servos, and noticed something really odd. I had metallic paws instead of regular robotic hands, with small and sharp claws sticking from the tip of each digit. I tilted my head a bit, wiggling my toes and noticing the same structure in my back legs, too. I chirped with excitement, and then suddenly I felt something swishing behind me. I turned my head to look, and my optics widened when I saw a long and thin, metallic tail slowly swooshing from side to side. Unable to hold back, I chirped loudly and started squirming in Ratchet's hold, letting out excited coos and yelps. Ratchet just rolled his optics.

"Hmh. You seem excited. Now would you **PLEASE** stop squirming so I can take a better look at you?"

I slightly calmed down, snorted at Ratchet, and paused to look at the reflection on his armor; a short snouted, wide-eyed, robotic dragon cub was looking back at me. I had striking, electric blue optics, and a pair of large, pointed ears sticking from the top of my head. I decided to experiment a little, twitching my ears repeatedly and waggling my tail. When I was satisfied, I yawned and decided to look around for any familiar faces. And just like I assumed, all the Autobots from the first movie were watching me, some with curious and some with shocked optics. I flashed a toothed grin at them all, causing some bots in the room to chuckle, or in Bumblebee's case, let out a soft 'Aaaawwww' while flashing his friendly optics at me. I paused to observe every bot around me. There was Ironhide and Ratchet at least, Bumblebee, and even Jazz was there. I frowned at him, letting out a quiet whir. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? I clearly remember him getting ripped in half in the first movie. I still cringed at the memory. Then again, maybe Ratchet had managed to fix him after the battle..? Or there was another shard of the Allspark found and used to revive him after Ratchet welded him back together? Or maybe... Maybe the battle of Mission City hadn't happened yet. Maybe I was living a time before the movie. That seemed logical, at least. Either way, I didn't complain one bit that he was alive. He was always one of my favourites. However, the one bot that caught my eye was the great leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime. I couldn't explain it, but he was looking at me with slightly pained optics, just like if he saw something he thought he had lost a long time ago. At the same time, my hea-er, spark, started pulsing stronger than usual, and something in my memory clicked. I inhaled softly, trying to say the word that was just at the tip of my tongue.

"D..d..dAd..eHh..?"

-normal POV-

Every single bot in the room froze at the moment that simple word was said. Then, everybot slowly turned their helms towards their leader, seeking for answers to all the questions that were bouncing in their processors. The young Prime closed his optics, shaking his helm and venting softly.

"There may be thousands of questions yet to be answered, but I cannot do that at the moment. This will be discussed later."

All the bots nodded then, turning their attention back to the new sparkling, who was now squirming again and chirping franctically, obviously not pleased with the lack of response from everybot.

-Diana's POV-

I chirped one more time, finally catching their attention. I snorted then, shaking my helm. I mean, **_COME ON_**! They just found a lost sparkling, and all they can do is stare at their leader? Geez, haven't they ever seen a sparkling before? It seems that Ratchet at least noticed my efforts to be seen.

"Hmm... Optimus? What shall we name her?"

Said bot looked at me, and gently picked me up from Ratchet's hold. I cooed softly, glad to get out of the medic's tight grip. I looked at Optimus, still a bit awkward to call my father, and sneezed. I was slightly startled when a small arc of electricity burst from my mouth. Optimus looked at me with mild curiosity, cocking his helm to the side. Then his lip plates curved into a small smile.

"Her name will be... Thunderbolt."

Thunderbolt... I liked it. I grinned and chirped excitedly, waggling my tail. Optimus chuckled at the action, gently stroking my back. The small, pleasurable jolt was enough to make me purr softly... Wait, purr? I was purring? What?...Okay, enough of that. Suddenly I felt a small nudge in my spark - never gonna get used to that term - and I responded with one of my own. It felt like a thick dam was broken, when a huge amount of different emotions flew to my processor through the newly opened bond. All the relief, excitement, and a slight touch of longing was making me dizzy. I tried shaking my helm in attempt to clear at least some of the emotional pressure, but the only thing I succeeded in was making me even more disoriented. I cooed softly, squinting my eyes.

_'I apologize for that, sweetspark. I hope I didn't make you too dizzy.'_ I was slightly startled when I heard Optimus' voice in my head, trickling with slight amusement, but calmed down after realizing that it was just the new bond. Thankfully he had blocked out most of the emotions flowing through it, and I could think straight again. I then responded to him with a mental coo and a playful nudge through the bond.

_'It's okay Daddy. I'm fine.'_ I got a small spike of relief as a response, and I chirped out loud. This was going to be fun, I thought. I wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position, and smiled happily. Then my systems shut down into light recharge, leaving me floating in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

(Author's Note: Welp... Not even nearly as good as the next chapter... -.- well, please R&amp;R then! C:)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - Gosh, thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! I'm nearly speechless! ;w;

SunnySides: Thanks! Don't worry, I'll try to update frequently. ;)

thedragabot: Thank you! I'm a big fan of Transformers and dragons as well, so obviously I had to write something related to that -3-; And also, thanks for the suggestion! Brilliant idea!

SECTION: Thank you! And yeah, I'm still practicing my writing style, so forgive me for any spelling errors -w-

Thanks again, and hope you enjoy! I don't own Transformers, though Thunderbolt belongs to me!

~two years later, normal POV~

Things were quite peaceful within the Autobots' temporary base floating in space, near the Earth's orbit. Though the five members of the current team of Autobots were slowly losing any hope of finding the Allspark, there was one particular 'bot who seemed to spark with hope and energy. She was the symbol of the innocence the Autobots no longer posessed, giving the others a reason to still continue their search. This 'bot's name was Thunderbolt. As the daughter of the great Optimus Prime, she held a special aura of respect to her, despite her being just a few Earth years old. Though everyone was surprised of how much she knew about the crew. There had been something... Off with her optics. It was like she knew something they didn't. The recognicion in them was anough to make anybot shiver. It was like she had known them for vorns. Even Ratchet knew that. Oh, speaking of wich...

**"GET BACK HERE YOU TROUBLESOME, ARROGANT, FOUR-LEGGED NIGHTMARE!"**

And there he goes. Running around the halls, chasing the mentioned draconic femme across the base, wielding a wrench, and... Painted pink. And Thunderbolt had a paintbrush clamped between her jaws, with still fresh, pink paint dripping from it's tip. It doesn't take a genious to figure out what happened.

"Ha! Come and catch me, Hatchet!"

Thunderbolt stuck her glossa at Ratchet, still holding the paintbrush in her mouth, lip plates curved into a mischievous smirk. The CMO roared in anger, running faster. Thunderbolt's smirk only grew wider when she switchet from a steady run to a mad dash, leaving the medic to bite her dust. She then sighed in relief, throwing the paintbrush into the storage department where she originally found it. She smiled, sitting down and scrubbing off any paint splattered across her thin armour. She was still too young to choose an actual altmode, due to her protoform still developing to sustain new, stronger armour. Though that didn't stop her from entertaining the others, bugging Ratchet, and getting into all kinds of miniature adventures. She flicked her pointed ear, deciding to go back and maybe help her dad with something. She had done enough trouble for today. Just when she turned to walk to the main room, a staticy accouncement burst through the speakers across the halls.

_"Attention, attention! The Allspark has been located within the planet Earth's athmosphere! All Autobots, prepare for emergency landing!"_

This caught Thunderbolt's full attention. She knew the Allspark was on Earth, it was just a matter of time before the information was confirmed. The little femme bounced happily before trotting to the main room, sure enough finding every Autobot preparing to launch themselves to Earth with semi large escape pods. There were six; five larger ones for the older mechs, one smaller for Thunderbolt.

~Thunderbolt's POV~

Eyeing all the pods, I smiled gently. We were going to Earth. To my old home. Back to where my former human self was born. Of course, the Autobots didn't know I was once a human, but I would tell them eventually. Now wasn't just the time for that.

"Sweetspark, are you alright?"

I jolted slightly at dad's voice, but looked at him and smiled, giving him a quick nod.

"I'm okay, dad. Just a bit nervous."

Dad just smiled back, and gently picked me up. He then proceeded to carry me to the smallest pod, next to his.

"Isn't everyone?"

I snickered quietly at that, smirking and sending an amused poke through the bond to him.

"Yeah. I hope Ratchet's not too angry... You know, after that prank I pulled on him." I smiled while remembering the enraged yell he gave after finding out that I had repainted him pink. Dad chuckled and gently patted my helm.

"He is still furious, but not that much anymore. Thankfully the paint can be replaced when a new altmode is chosen."

I smiled, mentally sighing in relief. I sure didn't plan on making him hate me just for a lil' prank.

"Sweetspark, it's time to go. Come on." Dad's deep baritone voice snapped me out of my daze, and I shook my helm before nodding to dad, smiling, and climbing into the pod.

"Okay daddy. See ya soon~" I smirked a toothy grin before wiggling around into a bit more comfortable position, before the pod closed and shut me into a deep silence and darkness. Then, a monotone female voice spoke inside the pod.

_'Begin landing procedure?'_

I nodded, and replied a short "Yes". Little did I know how rough the landing would be...

~about ten minutes later~

Ugh... Three words. Ow, ow, OW. I think something broke, if the loud snap in my back leg and a searing pain there indicated anything... Well, in other words, the landing was anything but smooth. All the trembling and constant bumps would be enough to drive anyone crazy, but when the ACTUAL landing came... 'Ouch' would be the understatement of history. The impact was enough to cause me to yelp and tumble over, falling uncomfortably UPSIDE DOWN. Or at least I think so... It's a bit hard to calculate your actual position when everything hurts and your sensors are still trying to calibrate themselves to respond. Ugh... Well, thankfully my saving grace came when daddy came and opened the pod, gently picking me up and got me out of that goddamn landing vessel... I took a look around, and to my great surprise, apparently I had landed into a freakin' TREE. I couldn't help but snicker at that. When I looked back at daddy, I noticed that he had already chosen his altmode, the dark blue, flame painted semi truck. Nice.

"Sweetspark, are you alright?"

I thought for a second, then looked at my injured leg, then looked back at daddy with a raised eyeridge.

"Aside from a propably dislocated leg? Yeah, I'm just perfectly fine. Absolutely fantastic. Doesn't it feel wonderful to be stuck in a cramped escape pod, bouncing from the walls and getting stuck upside down after a super bumpy landing?" I said the last sentence with a classic eyeroll and a sideways smirk. Dad just blinked in confusion, then closed his optics and rumbled a quiet laugh.

"You, my dear, never cease to amaze me with your choice of words. Despite being so young, you've sure got spunk." He smiled then, opening his optics and looking at me with an amused expression. He then glanced at my leg, and vented quietly.

"Well, that's another problem for Ratchet then. Come on, we must not be late with meeting Samuel. I looked up a few sites in the world wide web, and I found out he owns the glasses with the Cube's coordinates imprinted on them."

I blinked, and nodded. Then I smiled. I was definedly looking forward to meeting the main hero from the movies. Dad then transformed down into his truck form, placing me inside and closing the doors, then driving to the abandoned alley in where the first introductions were supposed to be held. I was squirming on the seat, smiling like a moron the whole time. I just couldn't wait! Finally, after a short while, everyone was here. Sam and Mikaela were standing in the middle, looking just as baffled as I expected them to be. Dad opened his door and I hopped out, landing surprisingly gracefully on the wet asphalt. Then, everyone began their transformation. Sam's eyes went wide when he looked at dad after he finished transforming, eyeing the mech in all his thirty-feet tall glory. Dad picked me up on his palm, and I curled into a small ball on the soft leather, observing the two humans. Dad then crouched in front of the two, eyeing them both before beginning his world famous speech.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

Sam gulped, and Mikaela tugged his shirt a bit.

"They know your name..." she whispered. Sam just managed to mumble out a quiet "yeah...", still staring at Optimus. Daddy blinked.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots, for short." Ratchet piped in. Sam clumsily repeated, "Autobots...", and then suddenly Jazz blurted out his classic greeting.

"What's crackin', 'lil bitches?" I smirked. That phrase never gets old...

"My first lieutentant. Designation: Jazz."

The said mech crouched down, then smirked and plopped on the nearest car's hood. "This looks like a cool place ta kick in~"

Sam stared at him, baffled.

"What is tha- how'd he learn to talk like that?"

Daddy looked at Sam, before explaining.

"We've learned your Earth languages through the World Wide Web."  
He then pointed to Ironhide(who had activated his cannons), and introduced him.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

At this the mentioned mech pointed his cannons at Sam, grumbling his "You feeling lucky, punk?" greeting. Daddy vented.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons..." Sam then huffed at the mech with an impressed expression, before looking back at daddy.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Daddy pointed at the medic, who quietly sniffed the air. Oh god, he's gonna make his 'pheromone' comment... I proceeded with quickly whispering quiet pleas.

"Ratchet, don't do it... Pleasedon'tdoit... Don'tdon'tdon'tdon'tdoit..." Ratchet didn't seem to hear me.

"Hmm... The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female."

... Goddamnit.

I groaned in horror before quite literally planting my face into dad's palm, shuddering.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Thank you dad, thank you...

The yellow scout did a little dance before playing a short clip of a song through his radio.

_**"Check on the right, yep, second to none!"**_ I giggled then, though the sound was muffled due to my snout still buried in dad's huge palm. Sam, too, was curious.

"Bumblebee? So you're my guardian, huh?"

'Bee nodded. Then a red laser shot to his throat from Ratchet's hand, causing the scout to cough a bit.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them.." Ratchet explained. Daddy nodded, and then tilted his hand for Sam and Mikaela to take a better look at me.

"And finally... Our newest member of the team, my daughter, Thunderbolt." Sam looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, and Mikaela had a similiar expression. I lifter my snout and smiled, flopping my front paw into a lazy salute.

"Hiya."

Mikaela smiled.

"Aww, she's so cute!" She came closer and patted my helm(seriously, what's with everyone patting my helm today?), her smile growing wider every second. I grinned back, flicking my ear. She giggled, and I couldn't help but chuckle as well. I grinned again and squinted my eyes to look silly.

"If ya'll say herp, I'll say derp~"

Both Sam and Mikaela looked at each other, then started laughing. Sam then smirked while glancing at me, then turning to Optimus.

"Now how'd SHE learn to talk like that? World Wide Web? Listening to radio stations? Eh?"

All the Autobots looked at me, all with curious expressions. Daddy looked the most confused, and he sent out a curious poke through the bond.

_'Well... How DID you learn to talk like that? Last time I checked, you haven't yet learned to search the World Wide Web.'_ I responded with an amused nudge.

_'Dad, humans call it Internet, for short. And I have my ways.'_ I smirked. Dad looked a bit confused, but seemingly nodded in acceptance.

_'Alright then.'_ He then closed the bond a bit. Mikaela interrupted the resulting silence.

"So... Why are you here?"

Daddy looked at her, before clicking something behind his right audio receptor, and a hologram shot through his eyes and towards the ground. Ah great, here's the whole big backstory of Cybertron and all that shabang again... I had already heard that many many many times, and I didn't find it very interesting to listen to anymore. I then decided to take a short nap. My systems slowly shut down into a light recharge.


	3. FaaLB UPDATE

So yeah. I know you guys all hate me because I haven't updated in an insane amount of time. So, I have some news.

First off, I am not satisfied with the writing style used in the previous chapters at all. I've kinda lost my inspiration for the current plot. AND BEFORE YOU FRITZ OUT AND START THINKING THAT I'M CANCELLING THE STORY, JUST HOLD ON FOR A SEC. I'm not cancelling it, I'm just gonna rewrite everything. Yes, I mean EVERYTHING. The story will now be focused on the Primeverse, as I have some better plot ideas. Nasty cliffhangers and unexpected turns of events included. *sighs* I'm very evil. xD

Also, Thunderbolt will have a sister. One of my reviewers mentioned the idea of TB having a sister, so if that person is reading this, thank you. I'm sorry if I can't remember your pen name currently. Geez, I have such a bad memory -w-;

As a side note, you may have noticed I haven't been replying to reviews. Well, the reason is that I only recently discovered that I could reply to them. *epic facepalm*

Anyways. To properly start off this fic, I'm gonna have to watch every episode of TFP I can find. Thankfully I found a website where I can watch those for free, so finding the episodes shouldn't be too hard. Also, the Predacons Rising-movie will also be included. For those who have watched it, you may expect some heavy feels-wrecking at the end of this story. (Not sure if I said that right, but whatever)

And another thing. Thunderbolt now had an updated design! Ya me! *cheers and throws confetti around* ... Sorry 'bout that. If anyone wants to see it, you'll find it in my deviantArt gallery. Same username as here, Suolasilakka.

So yeah. I won't delete this fic, but I won't update this current version anymore. For those who liked this one, I apologize, but the movie plot has been done many times and I've grown more attached to TFP lately. (I still love the movies and their fanfictions tho~ *winks*)

If you have any plot ideas, I'll gladly accept all offers. I may use some certain twists you guys give me, but I'll mostly base the plot on the show. Also, I'll warmly welcome anyone willing to be my beta reader. That would help things a lot. :3

Alright. See ya, dudes and dudettes, and I hope you'll be pleased with the updated version of the fic(wich may take a few more months to fully figure out and write, I'msosorry)! *waves*


	4. Updated version of FaaLB is up!

At last I have published the newer version of this story here! You can find it on my profile if you want to read it, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I love you guys, thank you for oh so patiently waiting! 3


End file.
